


Tonight

by TiernyWho



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiernyWho/pseuds/TiernyWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed right after the Suicide Mission of Mass Effect 2, Shepard has decided to turn herself into the Alliance, but she plans one last night with her love interest.  </p>
<p>Slightly switches POV for a small bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Completely non-canon. Possibly very fluffy. I tried to keep the identity of the love interest as generic as I could until a certain point. So I won't reveal who the love interest is - you'll just have to read.
> 
> Potential for lots of feels and may be another white hot mess. 
> 
> Musically inspired by Spectrum by Zedd and Breathe Me by Sia.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway, there were parts of her still screaming to turn back but it was too late. She had already committed herself to the deed before she let the crew know. Well all but one. Some of her friends sighed at the announcement feeling like she was finally starting to make sense. Yes she did what the Alliance failed to do and what the Council refused to acknowledge, but it came with a cost. Working with Cerebus left her alienated from some friends maybe beyond repair and others that understood her motivation still mistrusted her. It was a hefty price to pay.

 

Now she was about to turn her life around and return to the one family that had been a part of her life for a good portion of it. But before she did so, before she ended up in a black box, forgotten and left to rot – she needed to let one person know her choice and say good bye to them possibly for the last time. The thought stopped her breathing and placed a weight on her chest.

 

They were just starting. Why? Why did she think now was a good time? It was enough to reconsider, but she had gone too far, she couldn't take it back now. Inhaling slowly, she came up to the room she had specially rented. If all else failed she would make this a night to carry with her. The time also gave any Cerebus crew member a chance to grab their gear and get out or those looking to defect back a chance to put their affairs in order. Passing the key card over the sensor, the device beeped before the door swooshed open.

 

As she walked in she could hear the TV display turn down and like magic from the bedroom area he sauntered out into the hallway that spanned from the door, passed the little kitchenette and bathroom to the bedroom. He was dressed down from his usual armor, good less clasps to deal with, but the slight scent told her he had taken advantage of the amenities to clean up for her.

 

“Hey Shepard. You have to see this gun by Elkoss Combine. It has this setting that can send your bullet further for the perfect head shot. Think Cerebus will mind if we requisition one?”

 

She smirked, loving the way he thought of weapons as the first thing to say to her. She could feel the pain in her chest again, her tongue felt rough and large in her mouth.

 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Each word short, needful and demanding.

 

“Honestly, you need to check this out.”

 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” She tied to convey her meaning or her thoughts in her words, but her face might mask her intention with amusement.

 

“Is this one of those roleplaying things you told me about?”

 

He wasn't getting the hint and subtlety was never her best suit, so she stomped through the small hallway bridging the gap between them easily. Pulling the little touch pad from his hands she tossed it to a chair nearby.

 

“Clothes off or I rip them off.” She needed this. If she thought too much about it, it would give her pain and she might start crying. She couldn't bear to tell him yet, the whole night would be ruined and she wanted him. If this is my last night let me remember it entwined with him. Reaching up she placed her hand on his face and drew him in to kiss.

 

* * *

 

Don't Stop, don't stop. Then it hit her all at once. Her body tensed as the joyous release came and rocked her again. Slowly he slid into her, very patient and awaiting her release. He rocked into her slowly, fingers sliding over her skin. Gods. He had seemed so insecure, so shy, there had been something that urged caution, but either he had a good teacher or watched a lot of vids to get his technique down. She liked to think there was more to him then met the eye and some secrets she may never know about, like how he learned to push the right buttons and make her putty in his hands. She came again for him several times and she brought him to edge and over.

 

Her eyes felt heavy, her body spent and elated. Sighing loudly she smirked knowing it would be easy to be whisked away cuddled in his arms overjoyed and in comfort, but she pulled herself from the depths. She would sleep on the flight to Earth, tonight she urged herself to be here. A lidded gaze met hers with the usual smile.

 

“That – was interesting.”

 

Oh how she was going to miss this. The ready assurances, his steady gaze on her, his ear when she needed to vent, his calm when there were impossible odds. She would miss him more then she thought, she was nothing without him.

 

“Hmm.” She responded, but she could feel tears swimming in her eyes. So she closed them shut and let herself be enveloped in him and his warmth. But her mind raced to places and without permission the first tear slipped passed her closed eyelids. She tried to stop, to pull herself back from the brink but it was too late. The next tear came and then the next. Soon enough she was sobbing uncontrollably, were it anyone else she would have choked back the tears or found a way to get up and go to the bathroom. Here in his arms she was safe and never judged for her emotions. Here she she could be herself and never hold the mask she held for others.

 

She felt him stiffen a bit at her first sob, but then he just held her tightly and waited with his immense patience. He didn't ask her questions, he didn't talk, he held her in silence as she cried.

 

**When the first audible sob pierced the air he froze, tensing and wondering what he had done. If the one you were with started to cry that usually meant that was a bad thing, that more then likely something was done wrong. Although, he had been sure the turn of her lips, the moans, the way her body shuddered had all been good things. There were a thousand and one things that raced through his mind, but mostly he wondered how it had been his fault. He wouldn't ask, not until she felt ready, so he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer letting her cry. Placing his chin gently on her head he kept her close pondering maybe the height of the mission and all that had been done finally had come crashing down in one emotional release.**

 

After several long minutes, she wasn't sure how long the tears and sobs began to simmer. Lifting her head from his chest she looked up and met his steady gaze. Slowly, her hair was gently brushed from her face and tears pushed from her face. Her chin still quivered but she smirked a bit.

 

“I'm sorry.” Gentle hands brushed over her skin, soothing without a word.

 

Tears still dripped from her eyes and gently were brushed away by care.

 

“I wanted this to be perfect. I am sorry.” Her hand lifted and touched his face, her fingers slipped along his cheek and to the mandibles fanning his face.

 

“As long as I'm with you it is perfect.” Such a smooth talker. Damn him for being the perfect boyfriend, for being that steady hand she always needed.

 

“So what is up Shepard?”

 

“I wanted to wait. Not ruin the night.”

 

“Shepard-” He growled a bit and she noticed that she was trying to distract him by touching that sensitive spot at the back of his head, near the mandibles. No she had started it and she supposed since the gate was open might as well blurt it out, but she couldn't do so with his blue eyes staring at her.

 

“I – I am going back to the Alliance. Scheduled incarceration at oh- eight hundred. Don't worry I had Tali help me pack your things and your weapons, they will be waiting for you downstairs.” She paused and then lifted her eyes feeling those tears again. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you it about it earlier – I just – I needed to make the choice.” Although, right at about now she would choose him. Forever. If he asked she would find a way to rescind what she sent.

 

Instead he sighed, warm breath against her cheek and face.

 

“So that is what earlier about was? And the tears?”

 

She nodded her head the tears still glistening against her eyes.

 

“I can't – Garrus. I needed to remember this. I would hate to know our last night was talking about strategy and whatever else.”

 

“This is not our last night Shepard.” He said it all so sure that they would see each other again, but she couldn't be sure and it brought the tears back.

 

“Shh.” His voice so soothing and gentle as he brought her close again.

 

She had fallen for him easily before she had even realized. Her attraction to him hadn't been immediate. Sure she respected turians and their militaristic ways, the honour to be doing something right, the rules they lived by. At first it had been talking, listening, laughing at odd points. Some might have said she was flirting, but heck she flirted with everyone it was her way. She wasn't trying to flirt she just liked to get to know people and Garrus was the most intriguing of her crew. He was so well mannered, calm, but there was an intensity that came about when something he was passionate about came up. But she liked going by Garrus' little spot by the Mako, loved listening to him, not having him around on missions even the boring ones seemed not right.

 

Still she didn't see it, she went about her life got the job done. Then she died. When she came back, life was different and an old foe was extending a hand to help her do something right. The first couple of dossiers for her crew that came across her view did not even intrigue her. But Archangel. Ah she fantasized about the type of person they were, taking on the gangs of Omega. Either they were insane or saw the world needed righting. She needed to meet Archangel at any cost. She had lusted over an idea, the thought of the person until she finally met Archangel and the man behind the helmet. Only to discover it was a friend. She remembered how elated she had been and also a bit confused. Those naughty thoughts in her mind the faceless Archangel now had a face and it was a friend, but there was some part of her that knew it was more then that.

It was hard to separate that lust. She continually reminded herself he was a friend. But his calm centered her when she needed it most. When others judged her he was the one backing her up. She kept trying to deny to herself the truth that it was lust and nothing more, but cold showers didn't help and she was always rounding her way toward the main battery just to chat and to hear him say calibrations. Moments during combat when they'd be in close quarters sometimes he had to yell at her just to get her to focus. Eventually, she just blurted out a thought after a particular conversation – testing reach and flexibility. It had all been downhill from there.

 

Slowly she pulled back a bit, her hands roaming over sure flesh remembering their tentative touches at first. If it was just lust she'd be throwing away a perfectly good friendship she fondly remembered thinking. But the touches sent her heart beating faster, her face flushing, that desire for more. They took things slow, keeping things as coy as they could, of course anyone watching them knew there was something going on. Until that night right before attacking the Collector home base. The night she thought she might need to teach a certain turian some moves, that it might be a bit awkward breaking him in – the way he acted he seemed like a virgin. Dear lords had she been wrong on all counts. It wasn't just lust, she didn't need to really teach him a thing. They went slow and steady, but before long she was squirming under him and that intensity he had for a task, a job, a mission, a wrong needing righting it centered on her. It was more then blowing off steam.

 

His head turned back and looked and the time display. “Well we still have lots of time. Is there any way I can convince you to bank roll that gun? I'm sure Cerebus hasn't shut down all your accounts yet.”

 

Taloned hands grabbed firmly at her butt cheeks and she jolted a bit feeling a little nip at her neck as he bent his head close to hers.

 

“Hmm I might need a lot of convincing.” She smirked between playful touches. He understood her and he was willing to do all he could to make her never forget him. Nips bent lower and before long her previous cries of sadness were replaced by declarations of joy and orgasmic exclamations. The things he could do with those hands and his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the early dawn parts she swore she would wake him, but when the hour came and she freshly showered, his slumbering body nestled warmly in comfort she could not bring herself to do it. Placing a letter by his bed, a true letter one written with ink and paper kissed with her love she bent low and kissed him gently on the cheek. The tears came back but she choked them as well as she could and walked out of the room. The pain seared through her chest leaving him, not saying one final goodbye, but they had really already said them. Tears welled in her eyes.

 

The elevator ride calmed her, even though her chin quivered and her eyes watered at every thought she had of him. At the front desk she asked them to let him sleep as long as he needed and made sure they had all his items ready for him to securely check out. Then she took the slow taxi back to the docking bay and the Alliance. She stole the tears from her eyes, pushed them to the pain in her chest.

 

_Garrus,_

_I am sorry I lied. I couldn't bear to wake you and I would never find the courage to leave you while you watched me walk away. Thank you for being true, honest and always a good friend, boyfriend and lover. I will remember fondly the time we had together and cherish tonight should I never see you again. If the stars align right I will find my way back to you and if not I pray I carry with me a part of this night to never forget._

_Love Always,_

_Shepard_

* * *

_  
_ **He looked down to the letter again for a brief moment before securing it back safely in his armour.  He heard a rumour the Normandy was in orbit.  Closing his eyes he prayed that he'd see her again and that what she wrote on the letter would still be true.  He'd understand if it wasn't, but his hope was always that she would find a way back to him or him to her.**


End file.
